Unexpected Emotions
by donnag76
Summary: When Pepper meets the rest of Avengers, Tony reacts in a way he hadn't planned. Post-Avengers. (Set soon after the battle for New York.) Standard disclaimers apply. Marvel owns them. Sadly, I do not. Reviews make me smile. Happy reading!


**Unexpected Emotions**

"I think that went well." Pepper followed Tony into the security elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse.

"Uh huh."

"I didn't really know what to expect."

"Uh huh."

"Everyone seemed…friendly."

"Especially Rogers, huh?" Tony barely waited for the doors to slide open before he walked into their apartment.

"Steve seemed very friendly," Pepper said, following him out. "A little shy, but friendly."

"Again with the first names," Tony mumbled. He attempted to pour himself a drink, but only succeeded in spilling it and swore under his breath.

Pepper walked to the wet bar, got a towel, and wiped up the spilled liquor. "Why did you…" She stopped mid-sentence and cocked her head to one side. "Tony, are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous of Grandpa Steve?" He used a napkin to wipe away imaginary alcohol and didn't meet Pepper's gaze.

"Tony…"

"I am Tony Stark. I'm not jealous of other guys. Other guys are jealous of me." He tried to walk past Pepper, but she was blocking his way. He had no choice but look at her.

"Anthony Edward Stark, you _are_ jealous!"

"You…you _giggled_," he finally admitted. "He kissed your hand and you giggled like a teenage girl meeting her celebrity crush."

"So?"

"I've kissed your hand...and lots of other places. You didn't giggle."

"I didn't know giggling was the response you were looking for when you kissed all those 'other places.'"

"It wasn't. I just didn't expect you to _swoon_."

"I did not swoon."

"'Pleased to meet you Miss Potts'," Tony said in a mimicking tone. "'Stark sure is a lucky guy to have a girl like you.'"

"You don't think you're lucky?"

"Sure I do." He saw at the amused look Pepper wore. "You are having _way_ too much fun with this."

"Maybe _you_ are taking this way too seriously." Pepper leaned on the bar beside him. "Bruce said practically the same thing. He even called me 'Pepper' and you aren't upset."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because...it was Bruce."

"What about Agent Barton?"

"Robin Hood has his eye on his own Maid Marian."

"Who?"

"Romanoff."

"Natasha? Wow! That's...something."

"Yeah," Tony said. "The point is, for twenty-one years, I heard it all the time. 'Steve Rogers was the bravest man who ever lived. Steve Rogers was the consummate gentleman. Women loved him. Steve Rogers was a truly great American. There will never be another Steve Rogers. He was the best man I ever had the pleasure of knowing.' That's fine. I can handle the fact that I lost my father to the legend of Captain America, but, I...I can't stand to lose _you_ to it, too."

"Is that what you think would happen?"

"I don't..."

"Is that _honestly_ what you think would happen?" Pepper pressed. "That I would be so easily swayed?"

"No," he replied meekly.

Pepper wrapped an arm around Tony's waist. "I admit I _was_ flattered. There was something very genuine and sincere about him. I heard _my_ father talk about what he did during the War and I think it was very admirable."

"Please tell me there is a 'but' coming."

"But...that's all." Her other hand snaked its way under the hem of his t-shirt. Her fingers stroked along the planes of his stomach. "He's not my type."

"He's not?" Tony replied absently, going almost oblivious to everything else but her soothing touch.

"Nope."

"What _is _your type?"

"You." Tony was purring like a kitten as she continued to rub his belly. "I mean, other women may go for a tall, young man with rock-hard muscles but, not me. I would rather have you." She bit her lip to keep from laughing at Tony's startled expression.

"He's not _that_ tall."

"He's pretty tall."

"And he's not _young_. He's...he's old enough to be my dad."

"He doesn't look it." Pepper decided she'd tortured him enough. "But, he doesn't stand a chance when it comes to charm or sex appeal...or butt."

"I _do_ have a nice butt," Tony agreed. "How about hair?"

"Oh, definitely not hair," she confirmed. "You win hands-down."

"That was my payback for what I said before wasn't it?"

"That was 12% of your payback," Pepper said.

"What if he has a crush on you?" he asked, a trace of concern still evident in his voice.

"Would you blame him?"

"No, but, even just a little one..."

"It's his tough luck. I'm already taken." Pepper turned so they were facing each other. She moved her hand from under his shirt and placed one on either side of his face. "Look at me, Tony. You have absolutely _nothing_ to worry about, not with Steve or anyone else." She stroked his cheek with her thumb. "I think it's cute, though."

"Like you're never jealous."

"I'm used to women ogling you and making comments. I just ignore them."

"Not when the women in bikinis showed up at the _Popular Mechanics_ photo shoot?"

"No. Those women were professional models. They were just doing their job."

"Uh huh. Or last month when we went to dinner with your college roommate and she called me, what was it, 'a fine piece of man meat'?"

"That was a joke. Allison is a happily married woman with two kids. She was…complimenting me."

"And, was it my imagination, or did you stand a _little bit_ closer when Agent Romanoff came over?" Pepper swallowed hard, trying to avoid letting Tony know he had hit a nerve, but he didn't miss a thing. "I'm pretty sure I still have the marks on my arm where you held on when she was comparing her time at the company to fighting alien invaders."

"She…has a thing for Agent Barton."

"You didn't know that at the time." Tony gave her a self-assured smirk. "But, it's okay. I think it's cute." He slid his arms around her hips. "I guess it's only natural though."

"What?"

"When two gorgeous people get together, there's bound to be _some_ moments of jealousy."

"True enough," Pepper concurred, smiling at Tony's calling them gorgeous. "You can't control how others will flirt."

"Exactly. Not that I would blame them. I mean look at us."

"Total hotties."

"But..." he said, pulling her closer, "I promise never to deliberately _try_ and make you jealous."

"Agreed and no games to manipulate each other's feelings."

"Nope, but, other kinds of games with each other are okay," he added in a suggestive tone.

"Oh yeah."

Tony removed all the remaining space between them and captured her lips in a searing kiss. "After all the excitement of the past few days, I believe I need a reminder of exactly what I have that those other guys are so jealous of, Miss Potts."

"I think that can be arranged, Mr. Stark." Pepper buried both hands in his hair and laid her forehead against his. "That can _most definitely_ be arranged."

**For some reason, I couldn't get the idea out of my head that Tony would be able to handle all the rest of the Avengers reaction to meeting Pepper except for Steve. I mean, he likes him and all, but, there would be some underlying issues there that went back a long way. After all, this is *his* Pepper and Tony doesn't share. :) I hope you like it. A special thanks to nancyozz and starkind for their encouragement and to my BFF who is *always* there to help. If you don't like the story, you can always blame them. :P Reviews are wanted and welcome. I can't wait to hear what you think. PEPPERONY FOREVER!**


End file.
